In the management of the history of human input operations in a device with a plurality of built-in application programs, such as an application configured to search a Web page on a network through an operation by the operator and an application program configured to create an electronic document through an operation by an operator, it is common to collect the summary of the respective operations, for example, the name of the operation, the date and hour of the operation, etc.
However, the mere collection of the summary of these operations is inadequate to secure the management of the operation history.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-21192 for example discloses the idea of collecting, as a history, not only a superficial summary of respective operations, but also the mutual relation of dependency among a series of such operations.
In this example, however, the respective operations performed upon the execution of a plurality of application programs cannot be grasped as a common concept among the respective mutual programs.